


Senza enfasi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Senza enfasiFandom: Prince Of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu SveltineParole: 277





	Senza enfasi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Senza enfasi  
> Fandom: Prince Of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Sveltine  
> Parole: 277

Come poteva trare soddisfazione da delle semplici sveltine?  
Era solamente sesso senza enfasi.  
Come poteva non desiderare qualcosa di più intenso?  
Da quado lui e Tezuka erano diventi professionisti, finivano con l’incontrarsi nei vari alberghi per pochi minuti, al punto che Atobe riusciva a contare sulle punte delle proprie dita.  
Non gli era mai piaciuto penetrarlo con troppa velocità, ma era costretto a farlo per non attirare i giornalisti, che probabilmente aspettavano un loro passo falso per gettare fango sulle reciproche carriere.  
Keigo aveva sempre amato i rapporti lenti, quelli che dovevano non solo far gemere Kunimitsu, perché non era solo quello il suo scopo. No, lui desiderava stremargli la mente, perché quello non per solo un gioco fisico, ma un coinvolgimento a tutto tondo che doveva implicare tutti i loro sensi.  
Così non ottenevo nulla, non riusciva a far cedere la sua forza, non con un atto così misero.  
Tezuka non gemeva in quell’istante: come avrebbe potuto? Nonostante stesse cercando di colpirlo dritto alla prostata, con quella velocità non era in grado di abbattere la sua volitività.  
Le sveltine erano flebili in qualche modo e priva di sentimento a suo avviso.  
Tutto quello non gli bastava e probabilmente mai gli sarebbe bastato, ma era un sacrificio che doveva fare. Era per il bene delle loro carriere.  
Un colpo dopo un altro, veloce, senza soffermarsi su Kunimitsu, non poteva, non ne aveva il tempo.  
Dopo un’ultima spinta, ecco l’orgasmo che sinceramente non era piacevole per nulla, ma doveva serrare i denti e persistere fino a quando non avrebbero avuto tempo da dedicarsi a vicenda e solo allora avrebbero potuto dar sfogo a tutta la loro repressa passionalità.

  
Leggi le 0 recensioniAggiungi ai preferiti Aggiungi alle seguite Aggiungi alle ricordate Indica per le scelte Stampa il capitolo Segnala violazione | Torna su  
Come autore non puoi recensire la tua stessa storia, per questo non appare il form per la recensione.  
Torna indietro / Vai alla categoria: Anime & Manga > Prince of Tennis / Vai alla pagina dell'autore: ImperialPair

© dal 2001, EFP (www.efpfanfic.net). Creato da Erika.

EFP non ha alcuna responsabilità per gli scritti pubblicati in esso, in quanto esclusiva opera e proprietà degli autori che li hanno ideati.  
Il materiale presente su EFP non può essere riprodotto altrove senza il consenso del proprietario del materiale, nemmeno parzialmente (con la sola esclusione di brevi citazioni, sempre in presenza dei dovuti credits e nei limiti e termini concessi dalla legge). Tutti i soggetti descritti nelle storie sono maggiorenni e/o comunque fittizi.  
I personaggi e le situazioni presenti nelle fanfic di questo sito sono utilizzati senza alcun fine di lucro e nel rispetto dei rispettivi proprietari e copyrights.  
I detentori dei diritti di copyright sfruttati nelle fan fiction possono richiedere l'immediata cessazione dell'utilizzo del loro materiale, con una segnalazione adeguatamente supportata da inoltrare ad EFP.

  
Cambia il consenso sulla privacy

 


End file.
